change me
by animelover00
Summary: The very moment she lost her family marked another period of her life, one that had transformed her from a nice, caring girl into a cold, insensible one; however she didn't like it, on the contrary, she hated how she was and with the new recruits-specifically Eren, she found a spark of hope that Levi wanted to be the one who caused it .. Instead of Eren ( Levixoc slight ocxEren)
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my second story, and i wanted it to be about SNK, it's an incredible anime with such changes in the plot that leaves you like " wow, i need to see more", so that's one reason why i'm doing this, another is because in my opinion, Levi is handsome and i wish i met a guy like him T_T! !

disclaimer: i don't own anything except the oc... and might the plot.

note: words in the italic font are thoughts.

CHAPTER 1: THE END?

**YEAR 850**

everybody was busy, whether trying to exterminate as many titans as their fate allowed them or exasperatingly ran away from the worst way of dying: captured, chewed, swallowed and probably digested by those machines created just to kill every single human in this raw and cruel world. Unfortunately, not everyone could escape, the titans were merciless aberrations that if any caught you, the only thing left to do is be grateful for the life you had, even if it wasn't the way you wanted.

And thats the case for our dear friend Cain Ruvanoski whose distraction with a partner's death caused her to give an opening to the titans and let them hit and send her directly to one of the towers. the impact was really hard, anyone without the tough training she suffered could've lost complete consciousness or directly die.

fortunately she was a bone hard to break, but two broken ribbons were something to worry about and adding to this situation, the state of her consciousness wasn't something to be happy about, she was on the verge of losing it, just like her life. ..

"_i'm sorry everyone... i... i hadn't had the time to show how much i care about each one of you guys... Eren, you taugh me there's still hope for our salvation thanks too for listening me that moment... Mikasa, you are so pretty and strong, i know you can take care of your "family"... Armin, i have never met someone as smart as you, take advantage as much as possible... Jean, i'm so sorry about Marco.. he must be really proud of you... Connie... you were so funny and a bit silly jaja. ..Sasha... my dear potato friend, i won't ever forget how you gave half your potato to Keith...Krista... i wish you the best of luck with Ymir. .. Ymir... you have found someone so sweet and comprehensible, protect her...Annie. .. i know behind that expressionless face. .. lies such a beautiful smile that. .. can cheer everyone... Reiner... you were like the brother i never had. .. Auruo. .. practice your imitation, maybe one of this days you will make it. ..Bertold.. you were such an incredible buddy...Petra... you've always been the caring and social girl even in the worst disasters... Hanji. .. i loved that weird obsession of yours... Erwin taichou... you had to sacrifice a lot, i admire that part of you taichou...Levi. .. oh Levi heichou... you are the one i will miss the most... i couldn't confess my feelings... guess i wont_- "

until

" CAIN! WAKE UP! !" a desesperate cry echoed

"_wha. .. who's there..."_

"CAIIIN! THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME TO SLACK OFF!" the screams cleared by each second.

_" P-Petra. .. is that you?"_

" PETRA STAY ALERT! THERE MORE TITANS THAN USUAL!" now it was Auruo's turn to warn her.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE HER! SHE'S OUR COMRADE AND FRIEND!"

"I KNOW BAKA BU- FUCK" 1 more second and he would have been titan food.

_"Auruo... why are you screaming?..."_

"tch... sorry Cain i did everything i can" a small breeze blow, meaning her departure to repel those abominations.

Now she was alone, with a blurred vision of the tremendous battle fought out there. Sooner than she could recover a titan localized her, among all those other succulent preys, she had to be the one spotted first.

The most outstanding features of this one were: his eyes and mouth; they weren't of a typical tital- feelingless eyes and an exaggerate toothy smile. No, his showed a tiny

twinkle in the eyes and his smile wasn't that of a psychopath like his fellows. This 'weird' one started walking and it seemed to pass unnoted,but it shouldn't surprise us, everybody was busy with violent or somewhat intelligent titans.

It did not take him too long, maybe 1 minute and by the time he stopped in front of her, she had gained more notion of her surroundings; however, it was late, the titan took a weak but firm grip on her.

Cain was stun, such special treatment... it was common they catch you and then eat you and end of the story. After the questioning hold, it suddenly opened, stretched its gigantic palm and fingers and finally began lifting her up to meet his tremendous bloody teeth.

She closed her eyes.

and waited

and waited

and waited again.

in the end nothing happened, she didn't feel any pain, no teeth piercing her flesh or feel a slickly tube, anything. To assure herself she was still in the living world, she opened her eyes and meet his now serious face.

it was eerie because he was just looking at her, like inspecting and at the time judging her whole being.

her eyes just reflected rage, she was absolutely furious; how could this huge yet inferior being dare look at her in that way!?.Was he having fun!?

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" she practically screamed her guts out. As it really was obvious- and it was, he just kept his weird stare.

they were simply a couple of seconds with the 'stare contest', but somehow it felt like minutes, hours, even days. And maybe it was time to break it up.

" Why... why do you keep eating every single person?" her nostalgic tone turned into a depressing one" its ironic, you look exactly like any human being, but you do not act as one; I've heard that long ago people used to eat other people when they ran out of resources, but just in extreme cases and you here, will mostly eat me for entertainment... how cruel is this world..." she placed her hand on top of her eyes, shielding them from the bright arms of the sun.

the seconds passed like hours until she felt the movement of the hand, at first she thought the intriguing titan would let her go;wrong, she peeped through the cracks of her hands and saw pitch black with a mixture of crimson.

it was question of reaction or dye.

the movements were so fast that she couldn't even tell if she did them. the strings of her 3DMG were stuck in its top lip and required all of her strength to keep them down.

" also..."- her words were cut by the lack of air "I want to tell you... I WANNA KEEP LIVING! ...I PROMESSED SO MANY THINGS AND I WILL ACCOMPLISH THEM NO MATTER HOW SO GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

a chunk of meat and blood coming from behind answered her, she was left wide-eyed, who could have done it?.Well that question would be soon answered when his blackened body-thanks to the sunbeams, routed by to where she was lying.

As his saviour did a passive landing, Cain just turned her head slightly, it wasn't enough, but she couldn't do anything more. The only characteristic she could clearly make out were his rough cold gray eyes.

"L-Levi heichou?..."her tone was insecure.

"Yeah, who did you think it was?" while saying his usual harsh answers, he stretched his hand full of steaming titan blood. She took it gladly hoping he would release her the moment he saw convenient, but it didn't happen as expected, on the other, we could say it went even better... . When she completely stood up, he pushed her against his hard toned chest and quickly searched for a nearby tower. Bingo, he found and plunge it.

"Hold on tight cadet, ... i don't want you to fall" the last part was inaudible, mostly for himself.

while their fly seemed free of titans and any other kind of problem, Levi sensed how Cain grappled more, he looked for her face and coincidentally she lifted her gaze. Her facial expression turned from a taken aback girl into a friendly and optimistic one.

"_Cain...you..." _he tenderly thought; however

"What is with those faces..." he battled whether calling her by the last name, which would sound insensible or by her name, which would sound downright strange"... Cain?" at last, the strange won.

Again the shock face, but in the good way.

"so?" he ordered with the same monotone voice.

" well.. it's just... that i'm glad it's you who saved me, taichou" she closed her eyes, letting the air play with her gray hair and waiting for another day of life.

"thanks, Cain. .. _and you still didn't answer my question back in my office"_

He questioned himself of why his subconsciousness brought up such sudden and out of subject question, but deep inside he knew it was because the answer would come soon... very soon.

so what do you think? it took me some time to develop this chapter, i got the plot and everything in mind, but starting the story just left me in blank, so i'd love if you review with your opinion-if its about the grammar or your honest opinion, it doesn't matter or with an idea, i will gladly take it :-).

bye and thanks for reading!.


	2. time course

yey, thanks kiranaharuka and pokermaniac039 for following my story and also thanks for the people that will do it and thanks whoever is 'guest' for reviewing!.

A/N: this story may be kind of confusing at the beginning, but as it goes on everything will be cleared and im not following the dialogs from the anime,its my interpretation and with no further interruption, read :3.

disclaimer : i don't own anything( ooow) just the oc.

CHAPTER 2:

three years ago: YEAR 847

Keith's vision was filled up with all kind of trainees, some tall other short, some white skinned other light brown skinned,some with blue eyes other with hazel eyes; however, all of this traits passed by unnoticed, he didn't truly care about that, there could even be the most beautiful women and it would be the same for him, he just looked for their capacities in the battle field or protecting the king, but to acknowledge their potential he knew what he had to do.

the oh-so-feared ritual of passage.

"who the fuck are you?!"

the first unfortunate to deal with his screaming was Armin, who was practically called "mentally retarded" and so many other guys that received less hard insults or even more degrading ones, whichever it was, you needed to have in mind the sole purpose of the temporal hell: to make you an excellent soldier, a new 'you' that serves just for the salvation of humankind, no more.

Now was Connie's turn to show what moved him to continue, but his simple wrong presentation-placing the left hand instead of the right, sent everything right to the toilet and what or better who saved him from his punishment was Sasha Braus, who had been eating a potato out of nervousness or hunger or whatever the reason was.

As she was struggling to give Keith half of her stolen potato...

"ne ne, you see her?"(Alex)

"who?! i dont find her!"(Heinrich)

" baka, the one with the weird unequal hair!"

"oooh, her, i think she's pretty but her eyes"

"yeah, they're way too cold,right?"

a whispered conversation caught up Keith's attention and The very moment he grabbed the potato, everything was settled and by everything it meant he knew exactly what to say, what kind of tone of voice use , how to react and what to do with those shameless gossipers, but he didn't prevent a change in his plans.

"punishment : five hours running" he briefly announced Sasha then placed both hands behind his back and ever so slowly- as trying to scare them, made his way to the kids. They were in the same line, but like 5 people away from his previous spot. He passed each of the five people with his unique stare, and everyone showed in their faces a hole new expression; the first, indifferent toward the situation; the second, insecure; the third, trying to look tough but inside he was freaking out; the fourth, daydreaming and the fifth, expectant of his fellow's chastisement just like him.

He stooped right in front of the misbehavers and inhaled profoundly...

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO INTERRUPT ME?!" his face was now inches from them.

"w-we didn't interrupt you, sir" the tall blond from his left answered.

"... oh, really? then i must be going crazy,..now brat tell me your name and then you" he pointed to the other on his right.

"I'm Alex Strauder, Sir"

"I'm Heinrich Rohde, sir"

" LOUDER!"

" I'M ALEX STRAUDER/ HEINRICH ROHDE, SIR!" so synchronized the shout were that for a second Keith forgot his already prepared scold.

"Mmm, i see you've got a nice synchronization there, but still it won't save your asses" he said while turning around" tell me who were you talking about"

silence, no one dared talk a single word.

"C'mon, i'm waiting!"

"it's the girl with white hair,sir" Heinrich answered as his bangs covered his eyes.

"ooh, she.." his tone sounded unimpressed.

everybody was confused,did the head instructor knew her, besides the fact she had passed the 'ritual of passage' along with Eren, Mikasa,Annie and so.

" well, got to be you again...Cain Ruvanoski, right?" he crouched to be face-to-face with her.

before she answered a simple 'yes,sir!', the salute came first automatically, then the answer,it was like an habit, just as brushing the teeth, making the bed, she didn't feel it,like it was part of her since child.

"yes, sir!"

" aaah... good, good guess that's a reason why you're an excellent soldier" he closed his eyes with a small smirk on his wrinkled face, but not for too long.

" putting aside that, you must already know YOUR HAIR is a burden to the trainees, so why don't you dye it?"

"personal reasons, sir" her face was stern, nothing surprised or angered her.

" ooh... now this is what i'm gonna tell you... I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO! BUT I DON'T WANT MORE TRAINEES GETTING DISTRACTED BY THAT!" he screamed on her face, letting fall tiny drops of saliva on the way while pointing acusatively to her hair.

" i'll see what i can do,sir"

" right and you..." he spun on his heels, taking by surprise the same guys.

" you will do her laundry and run three hours for a complete week, and i'll be supervising so don't try any trick or whatever you want, cuz i'll know it"

"Y-yes, sir-"

"There is no need for them to do my laundry, running is just a fair punishment, sir"

now it was his turn to be shocked, he knew her a bit and this was very uncommon for her, she had NEVER stood up for others not even her closest friend, who unfortunately died in one of the expeditions.

"i didn't ask for your opinion, did i?"

" no"

"no what?" he was irritated.

"no, sir" her tone held a tint of meanness and boredom.

she looked how his tensed shoulders relaxed a little, but that didn't mean he was going to accept the offer of just running or decline it.

"... you two have been saved, but now you will run five hours like Potato girl" his commend had everyone on the verge of laughter.

while the trainees were suppressing their wish to laugh, he proceeded to the first line and stop right in front of them.

"SALUTE!" they did as he ordered and" NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" also that.

GRADUATION

from all the people that entered, just 218 made it to the graduation, and in all that period of time, small and not too important changes happened, like how Mikasa cut her gorgeous hair, how Jean declared indirectly his feelings toward Mikasa, how Sasha and Connie made the funniest couple in the training field; however, the most important change - for Cain, came when Eren told everyone he wanted to join the scouting legion and put an end to the existence of titans, somehow that small statement that anybody found that surprising, was the key she was looking for because she felt how determined he sounded, how willingly he wanted to enter the scouting legion and he showed the essence she so wanted to see with her own eyes.

While some were happily enjoying their graduation, others just approached Eren and tried to persuade him to join the Military Police for ranking in the top 10,though no matter how many times they warned him of the titans, Eren never let them influence a point he just let them know-screaming, his most desired goal.

"I want to get out of this Walls and met the outerworld!"

Suddenly,each and every of the living soon-to-be soldiers put a halt to whatever action they were going to do and eyed Eren with their most dead serious stare and as like it was too much pressure from his pals, he ran, without looking back, but among that crowd of glaring eyes, a pair looked up hopeful which unfortunately passed unnoticed and the owner of those two shiny orbs was no one but the only and unique Cain. At that moment, she wanted with all her being to run behind Mikasa and Armin, but a strong hand resting on her shoulder did not let her go; she turned around only to meet a pair of amber eyes that if she hadn't had that problem, she would've forgotten their faces and even their existence. Somehow, the world worked out too cruel, too cold and it was really easy to realize this with our friends, you needed to make yourself recognized so that anyone forgot you and what made you the person you were or are.

As her shocked eyes changed into uncaring ones, he knew very well something was needed to be done or said; he opted to talk.

"H-hey!" his wavering voice showed his nerviosism " thanks for the help back in the lines- i-i know i should have told you this earlier, but i couldn't-"

" You are Alex Strauder, right?" her confidence or probably her seriousness was clear in every word she spoke.

"Y-yeah!" his outburst of excitement provocated a tingle of red lingered in his well-toned cheeks.

Without any previous announcement, she grabbed his hand, put it aside and got up while closing her eyes; only when she was fully standing up, she opened them again and registered every single detail of his face, arms, chest, legs, shoulders and many other 'details'.

Alex Strauder was a handsome guy, with toned muscles popping under his shirt, strong arms and shoulders that seemed to resist many sacs of rice, athletic legs, tanned skin thanks to the contact with the sun( give credit to keith and his running hours) and finally his face, his eyes were half-opened, but that didn't hide the fact his amber orbs were the most beautiful among all the guys and their shine was singular, it was like looking into melting gold.

When she finished the awkward inspection, her eyes finally took a break and planted on his eyes, which also were staring at hers. Both looked so immerse in that battle, nothing matter for them, everyone passed by like flash and even some stopped by and tried reasoning with them, but as simple as this couldn't be, THEY COULDNT CARE LESS ABOUT THEM.

only the voice of Heinrich Rohde calling his friend brought him back with a slight shake.

"C'mom man, everyone left, it's late" his voiced was calm and soft.

"Yeah, let's Heinrich..." he turned and looked at his on the eyes momentarily, then again plastered his intense gaze on Cain.

"Alex" now his friend was on the door, somewhat demanding and stomping his right feet on the wooden floor.

"Sorry" he started to walk, but stop in mid way and sent a last gaze to her even if she didn't turn around.

All the people was gone- except for Cain, who stayed in the dining hall looking, no, admiring the last candle burn, this was because that little object reminded her of Eren and his passion and the whole unlitted candles were the others, with their hopes long ago lost.

" i know you will do **change everything** from now on Eren. ... you are the reason why i left them"

as to compliment her final words, the candle litted the left side of her face and the other was covered in complete darkness, but that's not everything. She closed her eyes and a perfect crystal tear ran down her left cheek, letting the light expose the salty tear's path down to her lip, where it died, like most partners did, in a titan's horrorific mouth. However, just like she spoke, maybe there will be a change to all humankind that will mark a new era.

Sooooo? what do you guys think? did you like or may i change something, just tell me in a review or PM me, i'll accept any kind of opinion or idea , don't hold yourself! :-)


End file.
